1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to create magnetic resonance (MR) images—in particular in order to create MR images adapted to a subject given a continuous table displacement—and a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, to create MR images with a magnetic resonance system with continuous table displacement technology a “Field of View” (FOV) with a constant size and that is static in terms of its position relative to the magnet isocenter is used. This is also the case if anatomical structures to be shown (for example a spinal column) make up only a portion of the FOV, and therefore of the MR image to be created. Due to limiting medical, physiological or technical conditions, the dimensions in which the FOV may be smaller than the anatomy cannot always be freely selected, such that in many cases a larger FOV (“full FOV”) than is necessary must be selected, i.e. a FOV that is larger than the actual anatomy of interest in at least one dimension. The FOV is the surface of a cuboid from which the MR signals are acquired. The acquisition of the measurement signals with a full FOV on the one hand disadvantageously leads to a markedly longer measurement time (time to acquire the measurement signals) since (unnecessary) measurement signals outside of the structures of interest are also acquired. The regions outside of the structures of interest which include important organs (for example liver, kidneys, heart) must be assessed, although this was not requested by the referring physician, for example.